warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Hunter (Storks)
Hunter is the former Executive CEO of Cornerstone and also the former Executive CEO of Baby Factory, he is the main antagonist of the 2016 Warner Animation Group animated film Storks. He was voiced by Kelsey Grammar who also voice Sideshow Bob, Stinky Pete, Rothbart from Barbie of Swan Lake, Dr. Ivan Krank, Harold Attinger, and Dr. Frankenollie. Biography Early life Hunter first appears as Junior, Cornerstone's top delivery stork enters his office as ordered. While being promoted as chairman, he promotes Junior as the boss. He furthers tells Junior that the must fire Tulip before he can earn his promotion. After realizing that Junior and Tulip had made an unauthorized baby girl, he changes the delivery address to abduct her. Once Junior came by alone with the baby, as far as Hunter firing him, he also had an army of penguins tie him up like an infant and had her taken away from the human public. During Stork-Con, while he was making a speech about spherical boxes, he realized that Junior and Tulip broke into the facility while wearing a mascot costume. He attempted to persuade Junior into giving up the baby and let bygones be bygones. Upon refusal, Junior sent in millions of letters inside the machine and inadvertently made an uncountable amount of babies. Hunter tried to put a stop to baby deliveries for good by destroying the factory and killing every baby inside with a giant robot. After the machine was stuck, several birds that he abused by playing golf over the years, stood on the machine and caused it and the delivery service building to fall, which led to his death. Backstory Personality Hunter seems nice at first, but later on, he is shown to hate babies, thus closing the Baby factory. Physical Appearance Hunter is a stork with a black tie and white suit. He some times wears a black suit over the white one. In the teaser trailer Abilities Like all storks, he can fly, but we never see him do so. He can convince others to do his bidding just by saying "Boss", often with the camera zooming into his wriggling uvula Role in the film He is shown when he tells Junior about his promotion (He is going to be named "Chairman" and Junior is going to be named "Boss"). At the same time, he blows Junior's mind. But, He asks Junior to fire the last baby (Tulip) created before he can be Boss. Hunter also tells Junior that now Tulip is 18, he can able to return Tulip to the human world. Before Junior go fire Tulip, he asks Hunter that "she is no trouble, right?". Hunter answers his question by showing his chart ( Tulip already makes a lot of mistakes). So Junior agrees ( at the first) to liberate Tulip to the Human World. On that day (when Junior supposes to fire tulip) it was Tulip's birthday. She makes one more mistake when Junior meets her. But Junior doesn't want to fire Tulip since he knows it was her birthday. Hunter showed back his chart so that Junior fire Tulip. But Junior puts her in the Baby Factory. Junior tells Hunter that he already liberate Tulip to the human world (but he put her at the baby factory). Hunter says that Monday it will be Junior's first day of being a boss. Also, he tells Junior how fun it is to be a boss (together with him). Later, when Pigeon Toady tells him that Junior and Tulip are delivering a baby (so that means Junior is not firing Tulip), he asks Pigeon Toady to change the address of the Gardener's Family home. Then, he designed a home that looks just like the Gardener's Family home and he sends police to go to the real Gardener's Family Home. Junior goes to the fake Gardener's Family Home and Hunter told Junior that he is fired. He also asks Pigeon Toady to tie him on a green chair. After Pigeon Toady tied Junior, He goes out of the fake Gardener's Family Home and set off to Cornerstore as he goes to Stork con. He explains the new edition box "SPHERICUS". When he is talking about "SPHERICUS", he heard Tulip and Junior arguing and he asks "What is THAT". One of the storks opens Tulip and Junior "SPHERICUS" disguise. So Hunter and every stork (excluding Junior) chase Junior and Tulip. When Hunter arrives at the baby factory (which is where Junior and Tulip run) he tries and tries to blow Junior's mind (so Junior joins him and said that he is very cool) but it didn't work. So he attempts to destroy the baby factory (that he want to do many years ago). Diamond Destiny plays the buttons of the machine (that he used to destroy the baby factory) so the machine goes up and down and backward. The Machine is going down and Hunter almost dies. Hunter asks the birds (that he make as a ball for golf a day ago) but instead, the birds take the golf stick and golf the ropes that hang the machine. Hunter tried to save himself but failed and nearly takes both Junior and Tulip with however the two can save themselves as Juiper flies back up with Tulip on his back. Hunter is not seen again for the rest of the film, it is unknown whether if he was killed or survived the fall below. Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia *In the teaser trailer, Hunter possesses a different physical appearance from that in the actual film. He has a slightly smaller body, lacks black hair at the back of his head, and merely wears a white dress collar and black tie. He also bears a striking resemblance to Junior. This hides his villainy. **In the film, his slightly larger size, black hair, and black suit symbolize his villainy. *He is similar to Lord Farquaad from DreamWorks Animation's Shrek, Sid Phillips from Disney and Pixar's Toy Story and King Candy (a.k.a. Turbo) from Disney's Wreck-It Ralph. *Though Hunter's villainy does not become entirely clear until the film progresses, there are some hints in the previews and on the film's promotion poster the foreshadow his villainy. In the previews, Hunter is shown to abuse robins by using them to make a newton's cradle and as golf ball; has his office wall made of glass despite the fact birds can't see glass so to overpower his employees; and when he finds out that Junior and Tulip have attempted to deliver the baby Junior accidentally produced, he declares the baby dangerous and orders penguins to take her away. Since the penguins fight for the baby against Junior and Tulip as if they're villains, some viewers may begin to assume Hunter is the antagonist. It is also noteworthy that Pigeon Toady appears to be the main antagonist in the previews. Toady is also positioned next to Hunter on the poster promoting the film which is another give-away hint to wise viewers. *The explosion of the Cornerstore and Hunter's machine never happens. *Hunter is the second Warner Bros. Animation antagonist to be computer-animated, the first was Lord Business from The Lego Movie. Category:Warner Animation Group villains Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Antagonists Category:Antagonists related to protagonists Category:Bosses Category:Main antagonists Category:Warner Bros. villains Category:Storks Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Storks (film) Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:American characters Category:CEOs Category:Villains Category:Animals Category:Birds Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Characters who fly Category:Deceased characters Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Storks (film) characters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Warner Animation Group characters Category:Geniuses Category:Criminals Category:Overtakers Category:Presumably Deceased characters